Legendary Disaster
by Ryuuka Yoru
Summary: When the Pokemon world has gone to Hell its up to Zettai and Niku to restore the peace. That is, if they can stop the group that destroyed life as they knew it and can keep an army of legendary Pokemon from annihilating the human race in the process.
1. Before The Story Begins

Disclaimer: All Pokemon and character of the show belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Made up characters such as Zettai (( the story teller )) , Niku, etc and the plot are all of my creation though.

Warnings: This story will contain Yaoi (( Boy x Boy )), Yuri (( Girl x Girl )), and Het (( Boy x Girl )) action in the future.

Side Note: First Fan Fic ever posted here, or at least the introduction to one. The actual story will probably be posted this weekend or sometime next week. Between each chapter though I'll put up one or two characters, depends on who is introduced at the time. But enjoy.

* * *

_**Pokemon Legendary Disaster **_

_**Chapter 0, Before The Story Begins**_

Dear Reader allow me to tell you happens before our true story unfolds,

When I was little I always wondered what was up in the stars, what was above the clouds and in heaven itself. I wondered if legendary Pokemon had their own domain up there, wondering around freely and happily, watching over us, protecting us. Human beings watched over the Pokemon on Earth and they protected us in return, surely Pokemon such as Arcreus and Cresselia watched over everyone, or at least that's what I thought at the time.

I could still remember the sound of my mother's voice as she read me stories of the legendary Pokemon and their feats though out history and how they came to form our world. It was captivating, amazing, fantastic even! I would lay wide eyed in my bed, listening, telling her to go on when she stopped and begging her to continue when she told me I had to go to bed. As soon as she cut on my night-light and shut the door I would run to my window and climb onto the tree branch that was just under my window sill. I would sit there for hours, watching the moon above and the wild Pokemon below. I would sing along with the Pidegy sometimes, and on rare occasions when I was feeling really playful I would climb down and run to the Pokemon ranch our neighbors owned, playing with the baby Pokemon as long as their mothers would let me.

As a teenager these thoughts and memories were just some of the few that kept me from losing my mind. I had lost my parents when I was nine and as it turned out it was their deaths that started a catalyst for something much greater. The famous Satoshi, Pokemon Master and Kanto league champion along with his wife water Pokemon expert Kasumi, had been murdered. My father had been killed in his sleep while my mother was reading to me. When she found him in their bed with a stab wound to the heart she called the police and began packing my things. I was only five at the time so I don't remember what really went on that night, but the sight of her terrorized face was etched in my mind forever.

Once the police had talked to my mother they escorted us to Pewter City, telling us to stay with until further notice and that we would be safe with Takeshi and his wife Mizu. Sadly not even the rock gym leader could protect us, he to was murdered along with my mother two weeks after we arrived. His wife had gone into shock the moment she saw her husbands dead body and became mentally unstable. Because my godfather, Shigeru, had gone missing two years before all of this started and my grandmother had passed away only a week before my father there was no one to take care of me. I had to be taken to an orphanage in Snow Point City.

As I was growing up I kept track of the news, turns out gym leaders, powerful trainers, and even Elite Four members were dying. A group by the name of Infinite was coming to power, making themselves known by getting rid of anyone and everyone that could get in their way. Those who they thought were weak such as Erika and Mikan were killed immediately. Strong gym leaders and trainers were given a chance to join the group. If they denied they were killed, some managed to get away though , and those that were accepted quickly flew up in the ranks of Infinite. Cities were quickly taken over, only selective few managed to keep their independence and fight off the terrible group. Not only were they abusing and killing people, but Pokemon also. But the time I was seven a combined total of one million Pokemon and people had been killed.

Infinite used Pokemon as tools and something to experiment on, if one didn't die in the wild because of a members so called 'fun training'then they died in a lab. No one dared to say anything about it though, if they valued their lives anyway. If someone said anything about Infinite in public they were taken to the lap and experimented on with the Pokemon. Soon an entire new race of people came into being, Pokemorphs. Half Pokemon, half human, and completely dangerous. Soon people stopped mourning for the Pokemon and humans, thinking noting of their deaths, their starvation, their young dying because they were left alone. It was probably this act on top of everything else that caused the legendary Pokemon to act in ways no one expected.

When I was thirteen I had left the orphanage to enter a world that was completely upside down from when I left it so many years ago. It was ok for Pokemon and people to be killed in public for fun, it was ok for trainers to be marked and branded like trophies for Infinite members, hell, it was ok for any legal trainer to suddenly feel any and every bit pain ten times worse then their Pokemon did in battle.

Despite the fact that I wasn't old enough, let alone experienced enough to go out into the world by myself I knew that what was going on was wrong and someone had to stop it. Before I knew what I was doing or even worked things out in my head I had started to take on this evil force. I had found my godfather and received my first Pokemon from him, along with a female companion by the name of Nikushimi who would help me along the way.

At the time I thought the two of us were doing to take down Infinite by ourselves and return the world to its natural order, we didn't need anyone else. Little did I know that the legendary Pokemon that had watched over us for so long were now on Earth with the same goal. Not only were they looking to get rid of Infinite, oh no, as soon as they were done with the organization they were coming after the human race as a whole. Turns out Niku and I had gotten ourselves into something that would be impossible to get out of.

Until next time,

Zettai


	2. The Dream

Complete darkness. In her sleeping subconscious, this was all Zettai could see a majority of the time. There were no emotions, no pleasant dreams, no hopes, no fantasies to visit the girl in her sleep. Only the emptiness and the occasional nightmare. But every so often there was something that visited her in her sleep, someone actually. Who it was she was unsure, it wasn't a person that she had met in real life, or had seen. A face like his was one that she would remember. Cold, beautiful, eyes that glowed a magnificent gold, long, gorgeous silver hair, with skin as pale as moonlight. One so elegant was not someone who could be so easily forgotten. The male was one that she could remember even when she was awake, though she did not know his name or who he was, or even who he was suppose to be. He would show up in her dreams and talk to he about the things that she had done that day, things she had done in the past, or what her plans for the future were. When ever he was around her dreams weren't dark and bleak, but actually had some color, some life to them. Like now.

" You are nothing more then a human child. What in the world makes you think you have the will power, the strength, the ability to restore this world to what it once was?"

" That's not my goal, you know that."

" You say that but..."

" But what?"

Laying back against the warm brown sand Zettai turned her attention to the male beside her, his eyes focused on the ocean waves lightly beating the shore in front of them. Whenever the golden eyed male visited her in her dreams they always ended up talking somewhere nice. This time it was on an beach empty of people and buildings, last time it had been in hot spring in the middle of the jungle, who knew where it would be next time.

" But what?"

She repeated, slim fingers tapping lightly against her bare stomach. Even though she had asked the question twice now she knew this was one of those questions that wouldn't be answered for awhile. He would do what he always did for certain questions; His demeanor would become still, unfeeling, everything about him would seem to stop as if the time around him froze. Those golden eyes of his would give off a faint glow as they stared into the scenery before them. Eyes that held such depth, such knowledge, they were scary in a way. Depending on the question he normally remained in such as state for awhile. Sometimes he answered her and at others he left her wondering, never answering her question at all.

Rolling onto her stomach the red haired female rested her head against her arms, deciding she would rather sit here and relax then boggle her mind over what he was going to say next. The man was so mysterious and it drove her crazy at times. He was rarely ever straight forward and loved to make her run around in circles for an answer. Even so he managed to help her when she needed it, somehow. Even though he was just a fragment of her imagination he always gave her the best advice and somehow managed to warn her of things. It was odd, and like so many things about him, eerie.

" I think I'll tell you later. Besides, time for you to wake up."

" What? No you can't do that!"

He looked at her, a grin playing its way across his lips.

" I can do whatever I want. After all, I am god."

Opening her eyes Zettai growled at the feeling of the cold damp earth beneath her. She had somehow managed to wiggle out of her sleeping bag and the tent again. Her peach skin was now covered with clumps of brown due to the dirt and mud below her, strands of red hair now looking a much darker, nastier color. Sitting up she brushed the dirt off of her face, looking back at her tent, the sound of another's light breaths from within. Nikushimi was still asleep it seemed.

" Stupid dream," she grumbled, standing up and attempting to get some of the wet grass from her legs. "What in the hell did he mean by 'I am god'? And where does he come off not answering my question?" sighing she shook her head, deciding not to get so riled up over a dream, it was, after all, nothing but a dream. She could take the time to wonder about it later on in the day.

Zettai looked up at the cloudy sky above, ominous clouds looming over head. It was going to start storming soon...Great, just what she needed. But lucky the trees of Inukami Forest, previously Hakutai Forest until Infinite took over, would shelter them until they decided to get on the move again.

" Let me go wash off..." heading inside of the large blue and black tent Zettai carefully moved herself around, avoiding the little girl curled up in her sleeping bag while grabbing her own back pack, almost falling over in the process.

Managing to make it out without awakening her tent mate she slung her bag over her shoulder, heading a bit further into the forest. She remembered the tales her father told about how this place used to be filled with grass Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. How happy they were and how easily they got along with the people that came through their home. Seeing his place now it was a little hard to believe that.

There were barely any Pokemon around to inhabit the forest, and those that could be found were meaner then a Charizard that had its tail yanked. She couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to them. Maybe they were just like her though, lost and wondering, enraged that everything that held dear had been snatched away in an instant.

Smiling at the feeling of cool mist kissing her cheeks she watched as the lake slowly came into view, throwing her black night dress against the rocks immediately, leaving her with nothing on except the backpack on her back and a blank six pearl strand necklace. She didn't mind being naked, after all, there was no one else around. While heading to the waters edge she reached up into her hair, taking a hold of a little hair clip and placed carefully into her bag. The small item wasn't a hair clip at all, but instead the Hanada City gym badge, but had been made into an accessory a long, long time ago. It was the only thing that Zettai still had to remember the peaceful times of her country with aside from a few pictures.

Slipping into the cool water she let out a sigh of relief, deciding to simply relax for a moment. Today they would be packing up their things and heading into Inukami City, getting a hotel room, and looking for the Infinite base there. From what she had heard about the place it wouldn't be that hard though. The man in charge of the city was both arrogant and flamboyant in every way possible, flaunting all of his money and power whenever he got the change. He was a fool, powerful, but a fool none the less. But if nothing else, fools were easy to kill.


End file.
